heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Krampus Strikes Back
This event started 24-Dec-2015 and lasted 5 days. Lore The Holiday Season has arrived, but not everyone in Camelot has been as pure as Arthur and his Knights. Krampus has been summoned and is wreaking havok on the Kingdom, assemble your team of crack forces to take him out and save this holiday season. During this event gather Present for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for the Krampus! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain her allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, he has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with, Krampus' Kidnap damage and stun the enemy team. (Note: his one card combo is Punish the Wicked: Decrease the proc rate of the enemy party by 8%) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Presents you find during the Nightmare: * 4 Bonus Presents - Wodan * 4 Bonus Presents - Igraine * 3 Bonus Presents - Icemaw * 3 Bonus Presents - Valrakk the Scorched * 2 Bonus Presents - St Christmas * 2 Bonus Presents - Snow Man Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Krampus on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Note: this event was bugged at the beginning so some may got Granite Guardian and Lady of the lake - Kabam copied and pasted from Bedevere event it seems Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Present * 1x Krampus's Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Cuchulain * Max Level Valrakk the Scorched * Sir Sparrow Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Present * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Auberon of the Fae * Max Level Valrakk the Scorched Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Krampus, 15x Summon stones , 10x Krampus's Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Krampus, 15x Summon stones , 10x Krampus's Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Krampus, 15x Summon stones , 10x Krampus's Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Krampus, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Krampus's Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Krampus's Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Krampus's Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Krampus's Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Krampus's Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Krampus's Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Krampus's Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Icemaw * 200000 - Krampus Possible Chest Outcome * Valrakk the Scorched * Krampus * St Christmas * Wodan * Finn McCool * Morgana the Young * Lancelot the Young * Snow Man * Igraine * Icemaw * Goldenshield Champion * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events